


Honorable Alpha 2

by siangjiang



Series: Honorable Alpha [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Yon-Rogg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Vers overhears the team gossiping.





	Honorable Alpha 2

“Have you guys noticed?” Minn-Erva asked out of the blue as they were walking towards the canteen “I think it’s around that time for Yon-Rogg”

Vers looked confused at the others when they made noises of agreement. “Time for wha-?”

“Oh sorry” Minn-Erva said before Vers had even finished the question “I forgot that you can’t sense it”

And just like that Vers knew exactly what Minn-Erva was talking about. Annoyance and anger bubbled up inside her, only made worse by Att-Lass helpfully trying to explain.

“He’s about to go into heat” he said with that overbearing smile people used when talking to someone in a wheelchair.

“Yeah” Vers snapped “I got that”

Minn-Erva smiled.

—————

“But you have to admit that it’s weird that she doesn’t know”

Vers stopped just as she was about to enter the locker room when she heard Minn-Erva’s voice. Maybe Vers was just on edge from earlier but she immediately knew they were talking about her.

“Come on, Minn-Erva” Bron-Char said “Don’t be a dick. She can’t help it if her wires aren’t crossed right. I used to live next to a guy who didn’t release any pheromones” 

“Creepy” Korath said.

“A little” Bron-Char agreed.

“Vers doesn’t release pheromones either” Minn-Erva pointed out.

“She does a little” Att-Lass said “It’s nothing like an alpha or omega, but she release some”

“Exactly” Minn-Erva said “She’s nothing. She doesn’t even have a cock”

A moment of awkward silence followed. “How do you know that?” Bron-Char asked “Have you been sneaking peeks?”

“No”  
More silence.  
“Yon-Rogg told me”

Vers almost turned around and stomped off, but forced herself to stay. As far as she knew Yon-Rogg was the _only_ person who knew that. Well, him and the whole team now.

“I don’t get what Yon-Rogg is doing with her” Minn-Erva continued “He’s a prime omega. He deserves a proper alpha who can take care of his needs”

“A proper alpha...like you?” Bron-Char asked. 

“Don’t even think about going there” Minn-Erva warned.

“Speaking of which” Att-Lass interrupted “They say that’s why Ronan is so pissy around him. He wanted to make Yon-Rogg his omega but Yon-Rogg told him to fuck off. During heat no less! Don’t think Ronan ever got a no from an omega before. Bet he thought he was being real smart too by asking when Yon-Rogg was at his most vulnerable”

Laughter followed, but not from Minn-Erva. “Shit” she mumbled “Maybe Yon-Rogg got a fetish for _not_ being knotted. That’s just sick”

“You told me not to go there, but you’re being real obvious right now” Bron-Char said.

“Fuck you”

That’s when Vers decided to slam the door open and walk in like she hadn’t heard anything. 

“What’s up, guys? I heard something about someone having a fetish?”

She was met by blank, nervous stares.

—————

The others had been right. Yon-Rogg had been about to go into heat and was now lying in Vers’ bed, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She loved him like this, when he was utterly and completely fucked out, and every movement seemed like a chore. She didn’t want to disrupt the lovely image, but she had to know.

“Does it bother you that I can’t tell when you’re in heat?”

“No” he answered without opening his eyes.

“Why not?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah, it kinda does”

“No it doesn’t” he said dismissively.

Oh, so he was going to be like that? Well, then she didn’t care about disrupting the peace.

“Why did you tell Minn-Erva that I don’t have a cock?”

That made him open his eyes. “What?”

“I overheard her tell the others that I don’t have a cock and she said you told her”

“Well, I didn’t”

“Then how does she know?”

She could see his eyes darting around her face, looking for something to say. Then he closed his eyes again and put his head back on the pillow. “She’s guessing”

“That’s a _really_ good guess”

Yon-Rogg sighed. “Do you want to know why it doesn’t bother me that you can’t tell when I’m in heat? It’s because I’m sick of alphas thinking they know what I want. That they know me better than I do”

“Is that why you said no to Ronan?”

Yon-Rogg smiled, still with his eyes closed “Oh, they have really been talking, huh?”

“I can’t imagine a lot of omegas saying no to him”

“There are lots of alphas who doesn’t think omegas should have higher ranks than alphas, and who think omegas would be happier at home, nesting. Ronan offered me a... _happier_ , more _natural_ life with him, as part of his omega harem”

Vers raised her eyebrows “A harem?”

“Ronan has many arcane ideas and beliefs. He thinks it is his Supreme given right to rule over a harem of omegas” Yon-Rogg looked at her “That’s why I don’t mind that you can’t tell when I’m in heat or that you don’t have a cock. You don’t think anything is your right. I can decide for myself when I want to seek you out”

“I wouldn’t try to force you into anything, even if I was a real alpha”

“You _are_ a real alpha. Probably more so than most”

“But I don’t even have a cock”

“You don’t need one. I’m only going to say this once because otherwise you’ll get cockey, but your lack of cock makes you creative and that makes you the best alpha I’ve ever had”

Vers didn’t know what so say. She couldn’t stop smiling, so instead she laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

“I can’t believe I’m a sex goddess”

Yon-Rogg held up a finger  
“Only once”

She grinned. He wasn’t entirely off the hook yet. One way or another she was going to find out how Minn-Erva knew about her biology, but for now she’d let him rest.


End file.
